hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Concerned
Concerned is the Twenty-six episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot John sees Hendrix training, as he speaking to Tex. Cobalt joins in the talk about Hendrix, as John disagrees with Cobalt and needs Hendrix for battle against Klaus, as he knows about Hendrix past when he got his arm broken by Klaus. Norris got intel from Nicaragua, as Lane is working with the cartel name Derwin, years ago, which could lead to Lane location. Norris and John likes Nicaragua because of the heat and sunshine around here, as Hendrix determined to find Klaus and Lane. Hendrix and his team are in Nicaragua, as Oracle tells information about Derwin, as she tells more about him holding powerful destructions that he gives for Klaus and Lane. Cobalt hopes it doesn't happen, as they spotted mantes on the tower. Norris wants to shot them, as Hendrix not use to kill people, Hendrix and his team battle Derwin dealers and robots, as they push to the tower. Cobalt knows it's dangerous, as Hendrix destroys it with his bomb, as the tower is taken down too. Derwin is in downtown preparing to sell his stuff, as Hendrix is going to find answers. Tex knows it's a convention down here, as Hendrix spread facts about this country is poor and not support from the government. Hendrix's team go separate, as there a lot are cowered in Nicaragua. Hendrix uses his Cybernetics to scan, as Tex stays with Hendrix, to keep a close on criminals, who could be watching them. Norris is joking around, as Hendrix is hungry, with the chips being in Nicaragua, which caught Hendrix's attention. Hendrix pays 5 euros for the chips, as Hendrix has more power. Tex got excited, as he bought armor for his upgrade. Cobalt finds his location by the house, as Cobalt calls for the LZ. Hendrix and his team chases Derwin, as he dodges his lasers weapons. After a long chase, Hendrix manages to capture him. Derwin taunts him about Lane's plan and he has no chance, as he then tells Hendrix's team about, a man name Zuto, from Canada, who's robbing a bank heist and works for Klaus and Lane. Cobalt calls for Lz, as John pave low is landing. He plans to John to the secondly LZ, as Hendrix saw Providence Accord and Doctor Hawkins running, as Hendrix runs at higher pass so that his team holds him, to fly away from Providence Accord. Cobalt and Tex holds Hendrix, as Norris fell and left behind. Hendrix realize that Norris is missing, he panics, as Doctor Hawkins spotted him, she ran faster and comes closer to capture Norris. Doctor Hawkins chase Norris in the airport as he nearly escape, Hendrix uses his grappling hook and kicks Doctor Hawkins, as Hendrix and his team escape. Doctor Hawkins collapsed on the floor and was very angry. Mayor Brooklyn advises Derrick to hunt down, Hendrix, as the mayor is getting angry. Derrick asks for excuses but Mayor doesn't excepted. Mayor advise Commander Hawkins to go harder, as Derrick does his best to not let the mayor down. Derrick will fight the mayor, if Hendrix is killed. Episode Moments * Hendrix and his team defeat, Derwin * Hendrix next target: Zuto from Canada * Hendrix and his team, destroy the mantes that Derwin men, protecting * Providence Accord failed again to capture Hendrix, in Nicaragua * Mayor Brooklyn, continue to put Providence to hunt down Hendrix Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Tex Tucker * Norris Hector * John Lanford * Cobalt Esmund * Providence Accord Soldiers * Defected Group Soldiers * Audrey Billings Villains * Derwin * Derwin Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Mantel, is to see powerful weapon energy * Hendrix buys chips, from somewhere else other than Fennoy * Tex get's excited for the first time, since ages * John can fly helicopters, and the best with around his team See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Thomas Pugsley Category:Directed By Wes Gleason